Istriku Sayang Anakku Malang
by LYBP HiNa SaSa
Summary: Anakku pergi. Istriku seperti mayat hidup. Dan anak itu pun datang dikehidupanku sesaat setelah kepergian anakku./SasuHina./ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : karakter Naruto yang berada di cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto loh.

**Summary** : Anakku pergi. Istriku seperti mayat hidup. Dan anak itu pun datang dikehidupanku sesaat setelah kepergian anakku.

**Pair** : Sasuke U, Hinata H.

**Genre** : Family & Hurt/Comfort,

**Warning** : AU, OOC, TYPO, PASARAN DLL.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke Uchiha, itulah namaku. Umurku 30 tahun. Aku merupakan anak kedua dari Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha. Aku mempunyai kakak yang bernama Itachi Uchiha, dia sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita yang bernama Ino Yamanaka. Aku juga sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita cantik dan anggun, namanya Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata adalah wanita cantik, anggun, baik dan perhatian pada semua orang, umurnya tiga tahun dibawahku yaitu 27 tahun. Pernikahan kami sudah berjalan selama lima tahun lamanya. Hidup bersamanya pun memang sangat menyenangkan dan mengasikkan. Tapi itu dulu. Ya, itu dulu sekali, sebelum kejadian naas itu menimpah keluarga kami. Walau sekarang kondisi keluarga kami sudah kembali normal.

_'Memangnya kenapa?'_

Boleh aku bercerita pada kalian sedikit saja?

Aku ingin berbagi bebanku pada kalian semua.

_'Boleh, silahkan.'_

Terima kasih karena kalian tidak keberatan dan mau menjadi pendengar dan pembaca yang baik.

Dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Hinata aku adalah seorang pria bebas yang tidak suka terikat dengan wanita mana pun dan teman-temanku sering menyebutku dengan julukan playboy. Hidupku terlalu bebas, nakal dan urakan dalam ukuran seorang keturunan dari keluarga terpandang. Dan karena kelakuanku yang terlalu bebas itulah membuat ayah dan ibuku memutuskan untuk membawaku dalam sebuah perjodohan yang nantinya berujung pada sebuah pernikahan. Mereka berpikir mungkin aku akan berubah menjadi lebih baik lagi setelah menikah. Awalnya aku menolak karena aku tidak suka dengan sebuah ikatan yang serius diusiaku yang baru berumur 25 tahun saat itu. Namun saat aku bertemu dengan sosok Hinata aku langsung terpukau oleh paras cantiknya, sehingga aku menyetujui perjodohan itu begitu pun dengan dia yang juga menyetujui perjodohan ini dengan senyum manisnya.

Dua bulan setelah perjodohan upacara pernikahan pun berlangsung, dan saat itu aku melihatnya yang sedang berjalan menuju kearahku dengan senyum manis yang tertuju untukku. Hah... saat itu aku seperti melihat bidadari yang jatuh dari langit dan sekarang sedang menghampiriku. Aku pasti tidak akan pernah menyesal menikah dengannya. Dan ya, aku memang tidak menyesal sama sekali.

Sebagai seorang istri dia selalu menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik dan benar. Setiap pagi dia selalu bangun lebih dulu dariku, membuatkanku sarapan, membangunkanku untuk bekerja dan memilihkan pakaian kerja yang cocok untukku -ya, karena semenjak menikah ayah mempercayakan salah satu perusahaannya padaku jadi kini aku tidak perlu takut jika aku tidak bisa menafkahi istriku, Hinata-. Tidak hanya menyiapkan segala keperluanku, dia juga bisa membereskan rumah tanpa perlu aku membayar pembantu -padahal dia juga sudah bekerja di luar rumah- dan saat aku menginginkannya diranjang dia pun selalu menyanggupi permintaanku walau pun aku tahu dia sedang lelah karena pekerjaan di luar rumah ditambah lagi pekerjaan rumah tangga kami ini.

Setahun setelah pernikahan kami Hinata memberitahu bahwa saat itu dia sedang hamil 2 bulan. Mendengar kabar gembira itu aku pun melonjat kegirangan sambil mencium pipinya dan memeluknya, saking senangnya aku sampai lupa jika Hinata yang dalam pelukanku aku ajak lompat-lompatan. Sungguh memalukan bila ada orang luar yang mengetahui tingkahku itu.

Tanpa menunggu lama aku langsung memberitahu berita kehamilan Hinata pada orang tuaku dan juga mertuaku. Dan kalian pasti tahu bagaimana reaksi orang tua kami? Ya mereka senang dan bahagia.

Tujuh bulan kemudian Hinata pun siap untuk proses melahirkan, saat itu Hinata juga memintaku untuk menemaninya dalam proses persalinan ini. Sungguh saat melihat Hinata yang sedang berjuang melahirkan buah hati kami aku hanya bisa menangis menatap wajah istriku yang menahan sakit. Oh Tuhan sesakit apakah yang Hinata kini alami? Itulah pemikiranku saat menemani Hinata dalam proses persalinan.

Selang beberapa jam akhirnya Hinata pun bisa melahirkan dengan selamat. Bayi yang dilahirkannya juga sehat dan selamat, bayiku seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan dan mata hitam. Bayiku sangat mirip denganku. Dan tanpa bisa ku bendung rasa senang yang luar biasa ini aku pun mencium bayiku dan memeluk istriku dengan bahagia, aku pun tidak perduli bila banyak dokter dan keluarga kami yang melihat bahwa seorang Sasuke Uchiha sepertiku bisa menangis. Aku tidak perduli, yang penting aku bisa menyalurkan perasaan senangku ini walau sebenarnya perasaan senangku ini tidak bisa digambarkan lewat tingkah laku ku atau apa pun itu.

Kehadiran bayiku yang ku beri nama Ray membuat keluarga kecilku terasa lengkap. Ray Uchiha, jagoan kecilku yang imut dan manis. Aku tidak pernah bosan untuk mengajaknya bermain bersama, bahkan dihari liburku aku sering berebut Ray dengan Hinata hingga membuat kami berdebat kecil. Sungguh lucu rasanya saat itu, seorang suami dan istri seperti kami berebut anak sendiri hanya untuk bisa bermain dengan kami? Tapi apa salahnya toh Ray adalah anak kami berdua.

Namun kebahagian keluarga kami tidak bertahan seperti kebanyakan orang saat kejadiaan mengerikan itu menimpah diriku dan Hinata. Kejadian dimana kami sebagai orang tua Ray harus kehilangan Ray tepat di depan mata kami. Anak kesayangan kami pergi meninggalkan kami untuk selamanya. Ray ku pergi untuk selamanya diusianya yang belum genap 2 tahun karena tertabrak sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang dan membuat Ray ku terlindas mobil itu dan tanpa pertanggung jawaban mobil itu tetap melaju dengan kencang meninggalkan Ray ku yang tergeletak tidak berdaya.

Anakku pergi.

Melihat kejadian dimana Ray terlindas di depan mata kami (yang berjarak 10 meter) membuat kami berdua syok, tidak hanya kami para pengunjung taman pun menjerit histeris saat melihat kecelakaan itu bahkan ada pula yang pingsan dan anak kecil yang bermain ditaman itu menangis menjerit ketakutan. Begitu pula dengan Hinata yang langsung jatuh pingsan setelah itu. Ingin aku pingsan juga tapi aku harus kuat.

Seminggu setelah kepergian anak kami Hinata pun berubah. Tidak ada senyum keceriaan, tidak ada tatapan mata yang bersemangat, dan tidak ada lagi Hinata yang ku kenal. Hinata yang saat ini ku lihat hanyalah Hinata yang seperti mayat hidup. Kulit wajah yang dulu terlihat cerah kini hanya berwarna putih pucat, bibirnya yang dulu berwarna _pink_ kini berwarna pucat, rambutnya pun berantakan tak beraturan. Sungguh melihatnya seperti ini hanya menambah kepedihan yang ku alami. Oh Tuhan apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk mengobati hati Hinata ku?

Istriku seperti mayat hidup.

Dua bulan sudah kepergian Ray telah berlalu dan tepat dihari ini adalah hari kelahirannya. Hari ulang tahun Ray yang kedua, namun dihari ini aku harus memberikan Ray hadiah yang bernama air mata yang mengalir dikedua mataku saat aku melihat istriku tengah mendekorasi ruang tamu untuk persiapan ulang tahun Ray.

Hatiku pedih melihat Hinata belum juga merelakan kepergian Ray. Hinata sampai kapan kau mau mengikhlaskan kepergian anak kita? Ketidak ikhlasanmu hanya akan membuat anak kita sedih Hinata.

Dan saat sedang memperhatikannya yang sedang sibuk Hinata pun melihatku yang berdiri dibalik tembok ruang tamu (karena tadi aku sempat mengintipnya). Dia memanggilku dan mengajakku untuk membantunya menyiapkan dekorasi ulang tahun untuk Ray. Saat itu aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diamku.

"Sasuke ayo tiup balonnya. Kita siapkan acara ulang tahun yang meriah untuk Ray."

"..."

"Sasuke cepat tiup!"

"Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini terus Hinata?" Ucapku saat itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak mau menyiapkan ulang tahun anak kita Sasuke!" Ucap Hinata dengan sedikit menbentak. Selama ini Hinata yang ku tahu tidak pernah sekali pun membentakku seperti ini.

"Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini Hinata!? Sampai kapan! Sadarlah Hinata, Ray sudah meninggal kita dua bulan lalu." Ucapku marah membuat Hinata membatu ditempat. Jujur berkata seperti itu padanya sebenarnya cukup menyakitkan hatiku karena bagaimana pun itu sama saja dengan aku mengingatkan kembali tentang kejadian mengerihkan itu padanya, tapi melihat dia yang seperti orang yang tidak waras sama saja membuatku sakit.

"BOHONG! KAU BOHONG SASUKE! ANAK KITA HANYA SEDANG BERSAMA TEMANNYA SAJA. DIA PASTI AKAN DIANTAR PULANG OLEH ORANG TUA DARI SALAH SATU TEMANNYA." Bentak Hinata padaku dengan murka karena aku sempat berkata seperti tadi, lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah dengan raut wajah sedih tapi tetap tertawa sambil berkata "-ya, pasti Ray sedang main disalah satu rumah temannya. Aku harus menjemput Ray."

Mendengar ucapan Hinata dan gerakannya yang ingin keluar rumah aku pun segera menangkap pergelangan tangannya untuk mencegah kepergian Hinata.

"Jangan gila Hinata!"

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke! Aku mau menjemput Ray. Kalau kau sudah tidak sayang lagi dengan Ray tidak apa masih ada aku yang menyayanginya."

"Tidak akan aku lepaskan kau. Kau pikir aku tidak menyayangi Ray!? Aku sangat menyayanginya Hinata. SANGAT."

"BOHONG! LEPASKAN AKU."

"TIDAK." Teriakku pada Hinata lalu dengan seenaknya Hinata pun mengigit tanganku dan mendorongku hingga jatuh ke atas sofa dan dia langsung berlari menuju pintu depan.

Tanpa perduli dengan kesakitan akibat gigitan Hinata aku pun mengejar Hinata kembali, namun langkahku terhenti saat aku melihat Hinata yang berjongkok di depan pintu masuk sambil menangis. Ku langkahkan kaki ku menghampirinya dengan perlahan sambil memanggil namanya.

"Hinata?"

"Sudahku bilangkan Ray hanya bermain kerumah temannya." Ucap Hinata yang masih tetap diposisi jongkoknya saat itu membuatku mengangkat alis.

Detik berikutnya Hinata pun berdiri dengan gaya seperti seseorang yang sedang mengangkat beban berat. Saat Hinata berbalik kearahku mataku pun membulat sempurna. Aku terkejut dengan apa yang kini sedang berada digendongan Hinata. Rambut hitam jabrik, bola mata _onyx._ Siapa bocah kecil berusia sekitar tiga tahun itu?

"Lihat Ray sudah pulang kan?" Ucap Hinata sambil mencium pipi bocah kecil itu. Sedangkan bocah kecil yang berada digendongan Hinata hanya menatapku dengan mata bulatnya dan berucap

"Papa!"

Dan anak itu pun datang dikehidupanku sesaat setelah kepergian anakku. Entah aku harus bersyukur atau tidak dengan kehadiran anak itu tapi dengan kehadiran anak itu Hinata jadi bisa terlihat lebih hidup dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : karakter Naruto yang berada di cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto loh.

**Summary** : Anakku pergi. Istriku seperti mayat hidup. Dan anak itu pun datang dikehidupanku sesaat setelah kepergian anakku.

**Pair** : Sasuke U, Hinata H.

**Genre** : Family & Hurt/Comfort,

**Warning** : AU, OOC, TYPO, PASARAN DLL.

A/n: coba baca chap ini sambil dengerin lagu aslinya. Ketik di youtube "Revi Mariska - Tidurlah anakku sayang".

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

"Tidurlah oh… anakku sayang."

Dua tahun semenjak kedatangan anak itu istriku pun bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. Walau pun dirinya masih menganggap anak yang dia rawat selama ini adalah Ray. Anak kandung kami. Tapi aku senang dengan sikap Hinata pada anak itu, anak yang bernama Menma.

"Tidurlah anakku sayang."

Dan kini Hinata sedang menidurkan Menma di dalam pelukannya sambil bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang merdu.

"Tidur anakku buah hatiku hari sudah malam, tidurlah anakku sayang... tidurlah tidur duhai anakku hari sudah malam, tidurlah anakku sayang."

Melihatnya yang menimang-nimang Menma dengan sayang membuatku meringis dalam hati. Bergerak kesana kemari sambil memeluk erat dan mengusap punggung Menma sehingga membuat kepala Menma bersandar dibahu Hinata terlihat persis seperti ibu dan anak sungguhan dimataku. Ya terlihat seperti ibu dan anak sungguhan. Padahal anak yang dia gendong bukanlah anaknya melainkan anakku bersama seorang wanita yang memiliki nama Naruko Uzumaki.

Aku pernah berkata bahwa kehidupanku dulu sangat bebaskan? Bahkan pergaulan ku juga terlalu bebas sehingga aku bisa melakukan seks dengan wanita yang baru pertama kali ku temui (Naruko) dan Menma ini adalah 'hasilnya'. Tapi aku bersumpah aku hanya pernah melakukannya sekali, itu pun dalam kondisi mabuk berat. Dan tanpa aku sadari ternyata aku telah melakukannya dengan wanita bernama Naruko itu.

"Setiap malam ibu berdoa untukmu sayang."

Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali Menma kesini dengan sebuah tas ransel kecil dipunggungnya. Saat ku periksa isi tas Menma aku menemukan fotoku, foto wanita pirang dan sebuah surat yang tertuju untukku dari Naruko Uzumaki.

"Oh kelak dewasa semoga menjadi anak berguna..."

Dalam surat tersebut tertulis sebuah penjelasan panjang lebar tentang fakta yang mengatakan bahwa Menma adalah anakku. Dan surat itu merupakan surat terakhir sebelum Naruko meninggal dunia.

"...jangan malas jangan nakal duhai anakku..."

Sekarang Naruko sudah menyerahkan Menma padaku, aku sendiri bingung bagaimana mungkin anak sekecil ini bisa menemukan dimana aku berada. Apa mungkin sebelum wanita bernama Naruko itu pergi untuk selamanya dia sudah mencari tahu keberadaanku dan berpesan pada anak ini?

Entahlah.

"...tidurlah anakku sayang, tidurlah tidur duhai anakku hari sudah malam, tidurlah anakku sayang."

Kulirik lagi pandanganku pada Hinata yang berada dikamar Menma yang kini sedang meletakan Menma di atas ranjang kecil dengan perlahan. Menma sudah lelap tapi alunan lagunya masih terus berdendang memenuhi ruangan anak ini.

"Haaa... hmmm..."

Kulihat juga Hinata pun berbaring dengan posisi miring di samping Menma sambil mengusap lembut rambut hitam Menma. Mengusap kening Menma sambil bernyanyi. Nyanyian yang setiap malam dia nyanyikan untuk membuat Menma terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

Saat tengah asik menatap kedekatan Hinata dengan Menma aku terbayang akan sesuatu hal yang melintasi pikiranku.

"Setiap malam ibu berdoa untukmu sayang."

Suatu pertanyaan dibenakku untuk istriku, apakah jika Ray masih hidup kau akan menerima Menma seperti saat ini?

"Oh kelak dewasa semoga menjadi anak berguna..."

Aku takut jika bayangan kau membenci Menma akan benar-benar terjadi, biar bagaimana pun Menma adalah anak kandungku juga.

"...jangan malas jangan nakal duhai anakku..."

Oh Tuhan, melihat sikap sayang Hinata pada putraku membuatku tersenyum kecut. Aku seperti seorang pembohong ulung.

"...tidurlah anakku sayang, tidurlah tidur duhai anakku hari sudah malam, tidurlah anakku sayang."

Ya, pembohong yang membohongi istrinya dengan membenarkan kalau Menma adalah Ray (anak kami). Bukan maksudku untuk berbohong, hanya saja setiap aku ingin menjelaskan yang sebenarnya Hinata justru tidak mendengarkan dengan serius. Dia terlalu senang melihat pengganti Ray (Menma) datang kekehidupannya. Dan dia selalu menjaga Menma kemana pun Menma pergi seakan-akan dia tidak ingin kejadian naas itu terulang lagi pada anaknya (anakku).

Kulihat Hinata telah menyelesaikan nyanyiannya lalu mengecup dahi Menma. Saat ku lihat dia hendak keluar dari kamar aku pun langsung bersembunyi agar tidak ketahuan kalau aku sedang mengintipnya. Setelah dia pergi menjauh dari kamar Menma aku pun masuk ke dalam kamar Menma dan menghampiri ranjang kecil itu.

Menatap wajah polos putraku satu-satunya. Jika saja Ray masih ada aku pasti akan senang melihat dua jagoanku ada di depanku saat ini. Ray yang berumur empat tahun dan Menma yang berumur lima tahun. Seandainya saja Hinata mau ku sentuh lagi setelah kepergian Ray mungkin aku bisa mempunyai anak satu lagi dari Hinata, tapi sayangnya kondisi mentalnya saat itu belum stabil sehingga sulit untukku menyentuhnya dan saat Menma datang justru perhatian Hinata hanya tertuju pada Menma. Pernah ku coba mengajaknya bercinta lagi agar aku dapat anak darinya dengan alasan memberikan adik pada Ray (Menma) tapi dengan halus dia menolak dan berkata...

"Ray masih kecil Sasuke. Aku ingin terus menjaganya, nanti kalau aku tidak menjaganya lagi dia pergi lagi. Aku tidak mau perhatianku pada Ray terahlikan oleh yang lain sehingga membuatnya pergi. Mungkin nanti saat Ray sudah besar aku baru bisa memberikannya adik."

Dan setelah pembicaraan tentang masalah itu Hinata memutuskan untuk rutin pergi ke rumah sakit setiap 3 bulan sekali untuk melakukan suntik KB agar tidak terjadi proses pembuahan setiap kali kami selesai bercinta hingga saat ini. Tapi aku tidak masalah asalkan dirinya masih tetap berada disisiku aku sudah cukup, karena aku masih sangat mencintainya.

Setelah puas memandangi wajah Menma aku pun berjalan menuju lemari pakaian Menma dan mengambil sebuah kotak kardus yang sengaja ku taruh di atas lemari.

Ku buka kembali kotak tersebut dan aku pun bisa melihat barang-barang bawaan Menma saat itu, termasuk surat yang dibawanya juga. Aku sengaja menyimpan barang-barang Menma agar suatu saat bila Menma sudah besar aku bisa memberitahu rahasia antara dia dan Hinata, jika suatu saat dia curiga karena tidak ada satu pun kemiripan dalam dirinya dan Hinata.

Ku ambil kembali beberapa surat dan beberapa foto. Ada fotoku dan juga foto seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang terlihat cukup cantik, tapi tetap saja masih cantikan istriku. Ada surat tes DNA yang dulu pernah aku lakukan, serta surat wasiat/terakhir dari Naruko Uzumaki yang berbunyi.

_To: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Tiga tahun sudah kita tidak berjumpa, mungkin kau sudah tidak mengingat aku lagi atau mungkin tidak mengingatku sama sekali. Tapi itu wajar karena pertemuan pertama kita adalah suatu ketidak sengajaan yang berujung pada kejadian yang cukup membuat hidupku hancur._

_Aku tidak akan membuatmu mengenang kembali kejadian itu karena itu hanya masa lalu kita. Tapi biar bagaimana pun kejadian itu telah sukses meninggalkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku hapus atau aku hilangkan dengan mudah._

_Karena kejadian itu aku harus menerima benih darimu. Benih dari seorang laki-laki yang tidak aku kenal dalam hidupku. Dan karena kejadian itu aku harus rela diusir dari dalam keluargaku sendiri._

_Menma, itu adalah anak biologismu. Anak yang tidak kau ketahui kehadirannya. Dan anak yang selalu menderita hidupnya karena bersamaku. Aku sebagai ibu kandung dari Menma ingin menyerahkan hak asuh Menma padamu, ayah kandungnya. Saat ini hidupku sedang berada diantara hidup dan mati. Tapi aku tidak akan tega bila meninggalkan anakku seorang diri._

_Maka dari itu aku mohon padamu sebagai seorang ayah dan laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab, tolong jaga dan rawat anak ini. Karena aku tidak akan mungkin menempatkannya di dalam keluargaku sendiri sedangkan keluargaku sangat membencinya._

_Kumohon padamu tolong jaga Menma. Jika kau tidak percaya Menma adalah anakmu, kau bisa melakukan tes DNA dengannya. Dan jika sudah kuharap kau bisa menerima dia dengan ikhlas di depan istrimu. Kuharap Menma ku bisa jadi malaikat kecil untukmu._

_Terimakasih,_

_TTD_

_Naruko Uzumaki._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

TBC...

Thanks to: **Katsumi, re, hyuashiya, Amanda Wacha-Chan, gifha aulia, Rini desu, hinatauchiha69, Luluk Minam Cullen, Cahya LavenderUchiha ELFishy, NatsumeAoi, cagali atha zala.**


End file.
